Fukano No Misshon
by Doctor Dave
Summary: Emperor Kamiya Koshijiro gives Battosai a new assignment, one he'll never forget- no matter how much he wants too. Crossdressing is just the tip of the iceburg. Changed to a one-shot, and its just a humor fic. I made some changes to the ending.


Heey, this is Doctor Dave! I had a spur of the moment idear I had to write down! So, enjoy!  
BTW, Nobohiro Watsuki gets all the credit for Rurroken and a little goes to Kawakimi Gensai!

Chapter 1: The new handmaid.

Princess Kaoru Kamiya took her long raven hair out of her braid, and brushed it as she did every morning. Her handmaid, Izumi Matamoto, picked out a plain, simple kimono for the day's festival, and held it up behind the princess for her to look at.

"How is this one, ojou-sama?" Izumi asked, lifting it a little higher for her highness to look at. It was a cotton, light blue yukata with small white cranes dotting it, and a navy blue and white striped obi. It was plain and simple; nothing that would draw attention to her.

"That's perfect, Izumi! And how many times do I have to say that it's just Kaoru? We've known each other for four years now, there's no need for such formalities." Kaoru said, while tying her long, raven hair into a ponytail with her favorite blue ribbon.

She stood up and walked across the tatami mat toward Izumi, and took the kimono from her. Her brilliant blue eyes sparkled at the simple, cotton yukata. This would be perfect to wear at the festival! She would be able to blend in with the crowd, instead of sticking out like a sore thumb and getting herself assassinated by the Tokugawa Shogunate or the Shinsengumi.

As Izumi slid open the shoji door to Kaoru's room, the princess slipped into her yukata and made herself look presentable.

"Alright, Izumi! Wish me luck! My father can't deny me going to the festival two years in a row!" Kaoru exclaimed, determination burning in her sapphire orbs.

She walked through the hallways of the palace and entered the main room, where she would find her father conducting business, and her mother skillfully playing the shamisen. When she pushed open the large red doors, she found her old man talking to another man, a man she recognized as head of the Choshu clan of the Ishin Shishi. She looked over across the room and spotted her mother, of course, paying the Shamisen.

Kaoru kneeled down without a word, waiting to be acknowledged; it did not bode well for princesses' to be interrupting the emperor's business, especially when she was going to ask him for a favor.

"We have arranged multiple posts for my men around the city for today and tonight, your highness." Katsura Kogoro stated.

The Emperor nodded, and looked over at is daughter, "What is it, Kaoru?"

"Father, I would like to attend the festival today." She said simply.

Her father sighed, "Fine, I will send a bodyguard with you to protect you. The last thing I need is my daughter kidnapped by the Wolves of Mibu or worse…"

Kaoru shook her head, "Oh, father, I don't need protection! I can take care of myself! Besides, I end up ditching them anyway. They're so boring and are good for conversation as a potted plant…"

"I will not allow you to go outside the palace grounds without a bodyguard." Emperor Koshijiro finalized.

"What about one of my handmaid's? They can watch over me! I'll be fine! Please?" Kaoru pleaded, giving her father the cutest face imaginable.

Koshijiro stared at his only daughter as his mind began to turn gears. Of course, he couldn't resist a face like that. "Fine, I will let you go to the festival with a handmaid."

Kaoru eyes lit up like New Year's! "Thank you, otou-san!"

"On one condition…"

She quickly nodded.

Of course there was one condition. With her father, there as always one condition.

"I choose the handmaid." He said, folding his arms.

"Arigatou!" She said, bowing in respect, and attempting to hold in all of her extreme excitement. She stood and walked quickly out the door.

Only when Koshijiro heard the door close, did he look back at Katsura, who was waiting patiently. The emperor gave him a serious look, "I need the most feminine looking man you have."

Katsura's lips formed a small smile and bowed respectfully, "Your highness, I have one man in mind that I think will surely please you, and you're daughter will be in the safest hands in all of Kyoto. That, I assure you."

"Good, then bring him here by noon." Koshijiro said, and stood.

Katsura stood as well, and bowed again, "As you wish, my Lord."

Koshijiro listened as the young man left. Once he had left, Koshijiro sat down again, in deep thought. He hated to deceive his daughter, but there was no way he would let her go wandering around the street's of Kyoto, during a war. Festival or no festival, it would not be below the Shogunate or the Shinsengumi to attack during a day of celebration.

"I only hope that our dear daughter does not find out your true intentions, Koshijiro." His wife softly spoke, as she laid her shamisen down in front of her. "I understand her want of being independent- but I also know that this is not the time to be running off by herself in Kyoto." Kasume Kamiya stood, and walked silently next to her husband.

"I do like that you are trying to reason with Kaoru, but I do feel sorry for the man that Katsura-san brings in. I hope your plan work, my dear. Even the strongest of samurai cannot be transformed into a delicate flower in one afternoon." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"What are you saying, Kasume?"

"All I am saying is I won't bail you out when Kaoru finds out the truth." She stated simply and stood.

Koshijiro looked up at her and nodded. "This could prove to be a mistake…"

"Ya think?" Kasume said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"What have I gotten into?" He asked, rubbing his balding head.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRR KRKRKRKRKRKR

Katsura Kogoro entered the inn and walked to the room where most of his men were eating. He sat down across from a fiery red-haired young man that was silently eating some rice, and Katsura couldn't help but have a huge smile plastered on his face.

The young man was wearing a dark blue gi and white hakama, his daisho next to him for easy accessibility. The young Battosai had no idea what was in store for him that very afternoon…

"What is it, Katsura-san?"

"Well, Kenshin, I have an…interesting assignment for you, that I think you may like." Katsura said, looking at the young red-head. Kenshin of course was not amused in the least, and Katsura sighed and stopped beating around the bush.

"Always straight to business, eh?"

Kenshin placed his bowl and chopsticks down, and gave him an unamused stare.

"What is it, Katsura-san? You know I don't like to repeat myself."

"Well, it's a different mission…Uh, very different, in fact." Katsura said, chuckling to himself. _Aaah, he's gonna kill me for this… _"It's a protection assignment- so no Tenchu today. Unless, of course, you run into some trouble."

Kenshin stared at his leader, and sipped some sake'. "And?"

"It's on the Emperor's orders. You have to protect the princess." Katsura said.

"And?" The assassin asked, wondering what was so friggin different about this stupid assignment that he had.

"Well, there's a catch you see…believe me, I would have given this mission to someone else, but you're the only man who fit the criteria."

The red-head arched his eyebrow, and sipped some sake'.

"You have to dress as one of the princesses handmaids…" Katsura said, holding another chuckle that dared to escape his lips.

Kenshin choked on the sake' and tears came to his eyes as it burned his throat. "What" He growled.

"Like I said, the Emperor's orders. I needed the most feminine warrior I had, and unfortunately, this assignment fell on you. Don't blame me for your genetic pool."

"When is it?" He growled, gritting his teeth. He had to control himself or he would have slashed that stupid-ass smile off his leader's face a long time ago.

"This afternoon. But, you'll need to get changed here. We can't risk the princess seeing you there before you're her handmaid." Katsura said, sweetly. "The inn workers have agreed to help you in this endeavor. So go on, they're waiting for you."

Kenshin looked out the door into the hallway, and saw all the young women waving and giggling at him. He had the sudden urge to commit seppuku, or vomit-he couldn't decide which, but decided to suck it up and once he grabbed his daisho; he dragged his feet toward the door.

"Alright, Himura-san, we have a few kimonos in the storage room we think you might be interested in!" An old woman crooned, taking his arm and dragging him down the hallway.

_Interested in?_

"I'm really great at applying make-up, Himura-san! I can fix you right up in no time flat!" Another maid said, who had a pudgy face...

"W-wait a minute-" He stuttered, trying to pry the lady's fingers off his gi, but to no avail.

"I'll go get a handbag!"

"Let me grab my hair combs"

"Ooh, we can spray some perfume on as well!"

"I'll get some scarves!"

They shoved him down on a stool, and ripped off his gi, with waaay too much enthusiasm. The maid that had dragged him down the hall to this hell, shoved his arms into a dark royal blue kimono, speckled with little white flowers.

The pudgy-faced maid ripped his hakama's off so they could close his kimono and tightened the white obi around his waist. They then opened the top of the kimono and shoved two scarves in to give him a bust and then re-closed it. He saw his sandals fly to the other side of the room and felt different sandals being put on.

"Look at me, love."His face was yanked to the side as the pudgy-faced maid was applying a crap load of make-up and powder on his face, causing him to cough as puffs of clouds emitted into the air every time the damned woman smooshed the little brush to his face.

Once his scar was covered up nicely, they applied some mascara.

"Don't blink, honey!"

Kenshin swatted her hand away from his face, earning a stab to the eyeball with the mascara stick. Once the old crow finished with his other eye, she applied some lipstick and looked at her masterpiece.

One of the other maids finished brushing his fiery locks, and put it up into a nice high ponytail, with a little decorative hair comb placed next to it.

"I found it! Here's the purse!" A maid shouted, and chunked it at Kenshin.

"Now stand up, and look in the mirror, honey!" The old crow exclaimed, drowning him in a mist of perfume.

He stood up uneasily, and wobbled over to the mirror. His eyes grew to the size of watermelons.

_I'm gonna kill Katsura, if it's the last thing I do!_

After the maids were finished with him, another maid came up and gave him a satchel full of his own clothes and his daisho. He somehow managed to hide his wakazashi into his kimono, and stared at his katana.

_Where to put this….._

With much disdain he left his katana in his room and went to go meet Katsura before he was on his way out. Walking, or more like tripping, through the hallway, he wiggled his way through the crowd of men that just came in. How on earth the ladies walked in these uncomfortable sandals, he had no idea!

"Hey honey, where you going so early?"

Kenshin felt someone slap his ass, and he immediately swiveled around, ready to deliver a tenchu, until Katsura placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now, Keiko, we mustn't fight!" Katsura smiled, and escorted the fuming red-head out. A few whistles were cast his way before he walked outside.

"You owe me BIG, Katsura! This is grunt work!" Kenshin growled, adjusting the scarves in his obi, and unceremoniously whisking some hair out of his face.

"Ooh, Keiko- you need to work on that voice there, it sounds a little manly…and I don't owe you, the Emperor owes you…" Katsura replied, pleasantly. He continued to smile and wished him luck.

"You could have given the assignment to Zato-san!" Kenshin fumed, rolling his ankle a second time.

Katsura finally laughed out loud, and pushed the handmaid toward the road. "Now go make Japan proud!"

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK RKRKRKRKRKRKRK

"Ojou-sama, the Emperor is ready for you now." Izumi kindly spoke, handing Kaoru her wooden parasol.

"Thank you, Izumi! I really wish that you could come with me, it would be so much more fun…" Kaoru said, looking up at her friend, and then sighing.

"Well, whoever your father chooses, I'm sure you'll have a grand time! But I thank you for saying so."

Kaoru thanked Izumi again, and met her father out in the courtyard. She noticed as she got closer, a young woman standing next to him. She had the most beautiful, fiery red-hair hair she had ever seen in her life, and such perfect cream skin. But the most intriguing thing about her new handmaid was her eyes. They were amethyst color, which really accented her hair.

Kaoru felt a bit plain stepping toward her new "nursemaid", and immediately started to feel the seed of jealousy start to spread throughout her body.

"Ahh, Kaoru, this is your new handmaid that will be going with you to the festival!"

Kenshin bowed low and greeted Kaoru.

"It is an honor, your highness." He said in a soft, silky voice.

Kaoru nodded and smiled, "I've never seen you around here before, are you new?"

Kenshin nodded, not wanting to talk as much as possible- because the woman voice was starting to creep him out a bit.

"I see." Kaoru sighed, and smiled at her father. "Let me say goodbye to mother, and then we can leave!"

Once she was a good distance away, Koshijiro looked at the beautiful young woman.

"You were sent here by Katsura, right?"

"Hai, my lord."

"I told him to send me a man dressed as a handmaid- not a real handmaid…"

"…" Kenshin blushed profusely, and spoke in his normal voice, "I am a man, my Lord…"

Koshijiro stood a little shell-shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Oh, I didn't…I mean that is to say that I…Well, I mean…" He sighed, and stared at the odd man…err woman.

"I understand this is a very strange assignment for you, what is your name?"

"Himura Kenshin, my Lord."

"Ahh, right, Kenshin, this must be a very odd assignment- but no matter, do not take this lightly. My daughter will come home unharmed- is that clear?" Koshijiro said, his voice getting a bit husky.

"Hai, my Lord. I will protect your daughter with my life."

"Good. Here she comes now…"

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK RKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKRKRK

Once out of the royal grounds, Kaoru's eye lit up. She looked around at all of the beautiful, tall trees that surrounded the dirt road into the city. Birds sang to each other, and swooped beneath the trees. The clouds were giant, and had started to really poof out.

_Good thing I brought my parasol…_She thought_._

"This is the first time in my entire life I've ever been outside the palace grounds!" She exclaimed, taking all of the beauty in. She looked back at her handmaid, who was walking a bit awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked, walking over to the frazzled young lady.

"Yes, your highness! I just can't seem to walk in my new sandals very well! Forgive my clumsiness!" He said, bowing.

Kaoru smiled, "No, forgive me! I'm so rude; I haven't even asked your name yet!"

Kenshin straightened and looked at her wide-eyed. "Um…My what?…"

_Shit! What was my name! Neko? No! Kikyo? No! Shiiiiiit…_

On any other assignment, the Battosai was always in his element, and did not have a problem remembering simple, false names. But, unfortunately, this was not his run-of-the-mill assignment, and he cursed himself mentally. This could prove to be more difficult than he first thought.

"Kuh...Keiko?"

Kaoru laughed at Keiko's quirkiness. "Keiko, I like that!"

Kenshin stared at her for a moment…This princess did not act like other royalty. He was surprised, and somewhat relieved, to find out that she was more down to her earth than her counterparts. He was a little mystified by it.

"Well, Keiko, let's go!" Kaoru said, linking arms with him, to help him walk.

After ten minutes of walking in his sandals, he finally started to get the hang of it and profusely apologized to the princess for his inadequacy. Kenshin was beside himself. He had to have the princess help him walk! Such humiliation! He started thinking Sepukku was looking rather welcoming again.

"Keiko, for the last time, it's Kaoru. I don't like it when people are so formal with me."

"Ah, my apologies…Kaoru-dono…"

They continued to walk through the forest, while Kenshin kept his guard up. He hadn't sensed another presence, but he continued to be on the safe side. They were getting closer to the festival now, he could see distant lantern lights and laughter echoed up ahead. As he walked, his wakazashi kept slipping from out of his kimono, and he kept having to adjust it quickly.

Kaoru noticed her friend fidget for the tenth time and looked over at her. Keiko was a very odd bird, Kaoru thought. She then noticed something start to slip again in Keiko's kimono, and Kaoru stopped.

"Is that a sword?" Kaoru asked, an eye of suspicion falling all over Kenshin.

"T-This, my lady?" Keiko pushed the sword back into her kimono. "No, this? This is merely a...uh...yes." He stated simply, lowering his head in failure. He looked back at her and gulped, "A bokken, it is..."

Kaoru's eyes twinkled and she turned toward her red-haired friend. "You practice swordsmanship, too?" She asked, excitedly.

Keiko, not knowing what to say, noticed how happy she was, and decided to go with that. He was playing this charade real thin, so he quickly nodded. He would have gouged his entrails out at this very moment. One simple mission! How many things had he screwed up now?

"What style! I practice my father's, the Kamiya Kashin Ryu, but I practice it behind his back. At first I did it just to rebel against him, but now I truly enjoy it!" She said, slipping out a bokken herself, from her yukata.

Kenshin forced a smile, "Ah! Well, Kaoru-dono, I practice…em…a little bit of this, and a little bit of that!" He said, scratching the back of his head. "Not very much, I mean…"

_Where did she put that thing! _Kenshin thought.

As they continued to walk, Kaoru talked about the Kamiya Kashin Ryu and how much she practiced and then went on talking about how she believed swords could bring life instead of take it away.

Finally, they reached the city and Kaoru immediately ran over to a vendor who was selling little jewelry boxes. They had little flowers and cranes painted on them and one in particular caught her eye.

"Look!" She gasped, as she picked up the small trinket. It was a red wooden box with two cranes courting. "Isn't it beautiful, Keiko?"

Kenshin glanced at it, and shrugged. It was a dinky box. He had no use for such stupid things. A little trinket like that wouldn't kill a man, it wouldn't stop the Shogunate from continuing to corrupt the country, so it was of no importance to him if the box was cute or not.

Kaoru stared at him, waiting for a reply.

"O-oh! It's magnificent, Kaoru-dono." He said quickly, nodding to emphasize his lie. "It's beautiful!" "It's, it's so gorgeous, i think i would sell my very soul for this little box!" He gushed.

Kaoru laughed, "You would, would you?"

"Oh yes! Such intricate work, the paint strokes are from a a very practiced and expert painter, Kaoru-dono, very exquisite!" Yes, he was stretching it reeaal thin, and he stopped himself while he was still ahead. He tried putting a swordsmen point of view, to hopefully convince the princess that the dinky box was beautiful, and get off his case.

Kaoru sadly smiled and set it down. She now regretted leaving her purse at the palace and slowly walked to the next vendor.

Kenshin watched as Kaoru looked at the other vendor's products, and looked down at the stupid red box. What was so special about this? He couldn't wrap his mind around it, but he did know that Kaoru's eyes sparkled when she saw it. So, without another thought, he gave the vendor some money and bought it. The vendor smiled his thanks and boxed it up, wrapping it in cloth so Kenshin could carry it easier. He slipped it into his sleeve and noticed that she had forgotten her parasol. He took it and caught up with the princess.

She continued to watch in awe at all of the little lanterns swaying in the wind, and turned around to see children circled around a puppet master. There were three little puppets, two were Shinsengumi wolves, and one was an assassin. The puppet master made the assassin jump out in front of them, and the Shinsengumi puppets squealed. The children laughed as well as Kaoru, when the assassin sliced off the Shinsengumi's hakama's.

"I have no personal grudge against you, but for the sake of the new era, you must die!" The puppet master shouted and whipped the assassin around, killing the wolves.

The children cheered and Kaoru clapped. The puppet master revealed himself and bowed his thanks. Kenshin stared at him for a moment and followed Kaoru to a tea house. It made no difference if people knew what the assassin of the Ishin Shish said before killing samurai, just as long as his identity was still a mystery- everything would be gold.

"You know Keiko; I've never been in a real tea house before!" Kaoru said, pointing to an ornate tea house. They walked inside, and Kaoru smiled once more. "The aroma is wonderful in here!"

Kenshin wondered if women always commented on smells in tea houses, so he shot in the dark, and threw one out too. "The wonderful aroma of tea!" Keiko exclaimed, "How wonderul."

Kaoru laughed at Keiko's weirdness and a hostess greeted them.

They sat at their table after taking their sandals off. A couple of burly samurai walked up to their table and placed a hand on Kenshin and Kaoru's shoulder's.

"Hey ladies, why don't you come pour some sake' for us." He said, obviously drunk.

Kaoru didn't know what to do in a situation like this, since she had never even been in a tea house, and looked at Keiko, unsure if it was customary or not.

Kenshin poked his two fingers to the man's gut and pushed him back, "We came here to enjoy some tea. Go back to your table, besides, your breath is atrocious."

The man's face became a bright red and he slammed his fist into their table. "We are samurai fighting for you bitches, the least you could do is pour us a damn drink!"

Kenshin's temper got the best of him and he grabbed the man's hair, slamming his head on the table.

'If you really were an honorable samurai, you would not be badgering women to pour you a drink! Now leave this place! There is no room for false revolutionaries here!" he growled, his eyes flashing to deadly amber.

The man stood up and gulped, trying not to shudder under the piercing stare. He walked out with his guys and the commotion was over.

"Forgive me, Kaoru-dono! My temper must have gotten the better of me. That was not very lady-like." Kenshin gave her a small smile, and his eyes returned to the soft amethyst color.

He really needed to tame that temper of his. People were gawking and staring at them. He was bringing to much attention to them.

Kaoru smiled, "No need for apologies, Keiko! You gave them what they deserved! I knew I liked something about you!" Though, something struck her as odd about the red-headed lady. It was odd that she would make a remark about 'false revolutionaries', which peeked her interest more about the young maid.

As they waited for their drinks Kaoru smiled at Keiko and shot off a question.

"So Keiko, where are you from anyway?"

"Oh, an unimportant village in a distant place somewhere, quite ordinary." Keiko said and smiled. He smacked himself mentally. He was trying waay too hard.

Kaoru smiled confused, and scrunched her eyebrow, "O-okay".

"Forgive me, Kaoru-dono, I must seem odd to you."

Kaoru laughed, "Why would you think that?" Though she gave him a look, agreeing with his suspicions.

Kenshin was trying to think of an excuse when he remembere the box. "Oh, Kaoru-dono, It seems that i have something in my sleeve for you!" _That sounded weird..._

Kaoru unwrapped the box and her eyes brightened! "Oh Keiko, thank you so much, how can i ever repay you!?"

Keiko smiled a genuine smile. "There's no need. I am happy to do it."

Sunset creeped up on the two young women and Kenshin noticed Kaoru was beyond walking by herself. She was flat out drunk after two cups of sake'. He helped her put her sandals on, once he slipped his own on, and helped her out of the house, carrying her parasol.

It was pouring rain and Kenshin opened the wooden parasol and held it over the inebriated princess. He didn't really care if he got wet- the rain didn't bother him. She wobbled and he caught her before she fell. He felt the cold wind against his wet face and looked around the city. The vendors had closed up and left, leaving the street empty and alone. The only light produce was that of the overhead lanterns. He sighed and helped Kaoru walk.

She was good for about a minute when she slipped in some mud and twisted her ankle. She cried out in pain and Kenshin was immediately at her side.

"Kaoru-dono! Here, climb up on my back!" He said, giving her the parasol to hold so she wouldn't get wet.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw his face. "Keiko! What happened to your face!"

Kenshin scrunched up his eyebrow's and realized his make-up must have washed off.

"Don't worry about it, Kaoru-dono! We must get you home!" He said in a soft voice. Dazed from the alcohol, she shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood up, and wrapped his arms around her legs to keep her from falling.

"I don't want to go back…" She whined, laying her head on his shoulder.

He continued to make the uphill trek onward to the palace and kept slipping in the ridiculous sandals he was forced to wear. He let out an exasperated sigh, and looked forward. This was going to be a long walk. The princess didn't look like much, but she wasn't as light as a feather, as some men claimed. It usually wouldn't have bothered the assassin, but the bulky, uncomfortable kimono, was waterlogged, as well as hauling the princess up the stupid mountain in the mud.

He made a quick decision and slipped his sandals off. It was much easier to walk in his tabi, and he continued to trudge through the muck.

"Don't worry Kaoru-dono! We're half way there…" He said.

"Mm…"

Kenshin successfully hauled her up part of the hill and set her down on a rock to rest. He sat down next to her, and looked over at her. His eyes widened as the princess looked at him and her eyes grew from a glossy stupor to pure fury.

"K-Kaouru-dono! W-what's wrong!?"

"I can't beleive it! You lied to me! My father set this up, didn't he?" Kaoru shouted, balling her hands in fists. She felt the urge to punch, but she resisted. "I can't believe he would stoop so low! You're not a woman!"

Kenshin was in full panic mode. There was only one thing left to do that might spare the success of this mission. Keiko smiled sadly and looked down.

"Forgive me, your highness. My face is hideous compared to your natural beauty..." The make-her-feel-bad trick was the last trick in his book. And he prayed to any deity that heard, that it would work. "I have a confession to make. My family was killed by bandits, and left me wounded on the side of the road. My face was forever scarred, and in pure hatred and revenge, i took up a sword to restore my familys honor. My heart grieves i was deceitful to you, but my past is quite painful to speak about." He finished, covering her face in feign disgust.

Kaoru's eyes grew bigger, and she teared up. How could she have been so rude and hateful to this poor woman. Kaoru quickly took Keikos hands and tears streamed down her face.

"K-keiko, I am so sorry. Forgive me! I jumped to conclusions. I'm such a fool!"

Kenshin smirked inside. Hook, Line, and Sinker.

"No my Lady. You are in a precarious position. I only hope my face did not ruin the night." He added, rubbing it in a little.

Kaoru wiped the tears away and her heart twinged. She was going to hell. "No, never Keiko! This is a night i will cherish for a very long time. Thank you for sharing it with me." She said, genuinely happy.

Kenshin stare at her and was a bit astonished at how genuine she seemed. Guilt started washing over him, but he quickly crushed it down.

"Come, Kaoru-dono, we wil catch a cold!" He said and smiled, taking her hand in his.

They carefully made it up the road with little issues and they both stopped at the royal grounds entrance. Princess Kaoru smiled and turned to Keiko. "Keiko, I won't forget you. Im sorry that I was so rude to you this evening. You've shown me such kindness."

Keiko smiled and his guilt was coming back twice as hard. "I certainly won't forget you, your highness." He cooed.

They both smiled and then Kaoru looked down at Keiko's kimono. Scarves were pouring out of her garments, and the princess started tugging on one, causing two more to fall out. Kenshin watched in horror as the cascade of scarves that were supposed to be his bosoms, fell in the mud.

"Keiko...Did you ste-" Then Kaoru stopped abruptly and bored holes in his chest, her face reddening in anger.

_Abort! Abort! Abort!_

"YOUR A MAN!"

Kenshin felt the harsh sting of her hand contacting his face. He could only stare at her in horror.

"I felt bad for you! You BASTARD!"

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK RKRKRKRKRKRRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

"So, Keiko, how did it go?" Katsura asked, a huge smile plastered on his face.

Kenshin emerged waterlogged, mascara running down his make-upless face, and remnense of lipstick still stuck to his lips. He unsheathed his wakizashi and glared daggers into Katsura Kogoro's eyes.

"W-wait! Kenshin! Wait! I-it was a joke!"

Fin

Not the greatest story, but i seperated it, redid part of the story so its just a one-shot. Thanks for reading. Didn't have much heart to do this story, and i'm sure it showed. i dont own anything.

_Hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
